the link and tracy story
by catsare1
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

CHHAPTER 1

Link Larkin sat in the chair just across the table Tracy Turnblad was sitting at with her best friend Penny Pingleton as they tried to dissect their frog. So far, they weren't getting very far. He sighed when he stared at Tracy. He loves her so much.

"Hey cracker boy! I need help here!" Seaweed Stubbs groaned as he put the dissecting scissors firmly in Link's hands. Since the whole fiasco about Miss Hairspray and all that stuff ended, the two boys had started to hangout.

"Oh sorry," Link sighed as he turned to the icky frog and started to pick at it.

"hey, you think I'm not thinking about Penny? Course I am! She is gorgeous!" Seaweed told Link. He turned to face Penny and when she caught his gaze, he winked at her. She squealed quietly and whispered things to Tracy. The girls talked as they dissected the frog, not even knowing what they were doing. Then the bell for the end of class rang.

"YES!" Link cried as he jumped out of his seat. The whole class stared at him as the teacher looked at him crossly.

"Can you please explain to the class why you had your little excitement, Mr. Larkin?" Ms. Zigieon asked.

"Um…I'm just so excited for the opportunity to go home and do homework?" he said trying to act mature, his cheeks growing a dark pink.

"Nice save, you can all go now," Ms. Zigieon said shaking her head at Link. The class rushed out of the room and ran to the exit of the school. Link waited for Tracy to come out, but he got pulled away by one of his friends. His name was brad and he had brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was a jock.

"hey, are you coming with us to the party today?" Brad asked Link.

"Can I bring Tracy?" Link asked.

"the whale? No! There will be girls there and they're way hotter!" Brad laughed.

"But I can't just ditch her," Link said.

"Dude, she's cramping your style! Just say you have an emergency!" Brad exclaimed.

"I guess," Link sighed.

"Good. The guys and me will pick you up at around four so be ready!" Brad practically shouted as he ran off. As he got nearer the doors he turned the corner and stuck his hand out at his employer.

"My five bucks," he said feeling kind of guilty.

"fine, but she better not show up!" a familiar voice snickered. It was Amber Von Tussle the not so nicest girl in school.

"She won't! Link said he would make up some excuse!" Brad groaned grabbing his money out of Amber's hand and shoving it into his pocket.

"Good, now go!" Amber snapped as Brad scurried out the doors of the school and caught his bus. She smiled her fake smile and walked out the same time Link did. Tracy was right next to him, but she shoved her to the side and took her place.

"link, going to the party tonight?" she asked whispering.

"Yeah, you?" Link answered.

'Please say no! please say no!' he thought to himself.

"Yep, see you there!" she hissed happily and skipped off. Tracy joined him again, a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked him as they walked out the doors and over to his car. They got inside his car and hooked on their seatbelts.

"oh, she was just bugging me, doll. Nothin' to worry about," he said as he kissed Tracy's forehead before putting the car in drive and started down the road.

"It didn't seem like nothin'," Tracy said imitating his voice.

"Just relax. Hey, I need to a…tell you something doll," he said as he drove toward her house.

"Yeah, Link?" she asked.

"I have this emergency and won't be able to make it for our study date so just invite Penny or somethin' ok?" he explained to her.

"sure, it's fine with me. Go ahead," she said as he pulled up to her house.

"Love ya' babe," he said.

"Love you too," Tracy said trying to smile. He had never cancelled on her! What was his problem? She quickly got out of the car and ran into her house. She stormed up the stairs and into her room. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Penny's number. Penny immediately picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Penny, its me Tracy."  
"oh, hi!"

"Can you come over and study with me? Link had an emergency."

"Sorry, but im going to the party with Seaweed."  
"What?"

"Yeah, everyone will be there. Hey, want to come?" Tracy finally realized what Amber had talked to Link and his excuse about the "emergency."

"Yep, pick me up right away."

"Okay, be right there!" Penny hung up her phone and Tracy did the same. Then she ran over to her closet and picked out the same outfit she had on when she sang with Link at the Miss Hairspray pageant.

"Please let me be wrong," Tracy told herself as she slipped on her dress to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tracy was all dressed up in her black and white dress and her white boots. She had just flattened her hair when Penny walked into her room.

"Wow, you look great!" Penny exclaimed as she pilled Tracy out of the room and downstairs. Luckily, Edna or Wilbur, who were both watching TV, didn't catch them. Seaweed was in his car and fixing his hair when the girls got in.

"Hey, Tracy. Lookin' good, but where's link/" Seaweed asked.

"That's why I came along! Amber was talking to him after school and then he ditched me and said it was just an emergency, but would you believe that?' Tracy blurted out.

"Um…no?" Seaweed said.

"Amber probably paid someone to make him goto the party and not bring you," Penny told her.

"It's sort of obvious Penny," Tracy said.

"Yeah, Link. You finally ditched Tracy?" one of his friends said giving him a high five.

"Yeah," Link said giving him a half smile.

His friend looked confused. Then he knew what was bugging him.

"Dude, cheer up. This is just a party," he said. "it's not like you told her, right?"

"No," Link said. "of Course I didn't tell Trace where I was going. Just like Brad said, I told her I had an emergency and she said I could go."

"Really?" asked his friend. "That's an awesome girlfriend letting you go to a party all just because you lied to her."

"Yeah," Link sighed. "She is."

"Okay then! Let's get this party started!" his friend exclaimed and looked toward Amber's dj player. The dj looked at him and turned up the music louder.

His friend walked away screaming to some other teens who had just arrived. Link sighed and looked down at his sneakers. He lifted up his right leg and held the bottom of his shoe. Right on the side of his sneaker was written _**TRACY LOVES YOU VERY MUCH! **_In great big bolded letters. Gosh, did he love her too!

The first day he laid eyes on her was the one day he would never forget. It was about three years ago when it happened actually. He remembered seeing her dancing in detention with Seaweed. He remembered telling her about the Corny Collins Show and if he saw her dancing like that, Corny Collins would've put her on the show.

Link also remembered the time he bumped into her before he left the detention room to go to the station. Ever since then, his life began to change. She cam came on the Corny Collins Show, he went to detention with her, he went to Seaweed's mom platter party with her and her he also got to dance with her that night. He favorite thing he did though, was singing the song Without Love of how much he loved her. But the only thing he knows he'll never forget was when he had kissed her at the Miss Teenage hairspray Pageant.

He sighed another long sad sigh. He really started to miss her.

'Maybe I should go home and call Tracy' he thought in his mind. He then got off the wall and headed toward Amber's gate to get to his car. But just then Amber stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked crossly, folding her arms.

"Home," Link answered back more crossly. "I need to call Tracy."

"Call Tracy?!" Amber shouted. "What do you mean call Tracy?!"

"I have to talk to her," Link said walking away from Amber. Amber grabbed his arm and he turned around.

"Let go of me," he ordered grabbing her arm and trying to unleash her grasp but Amber held on good and tight.

"Not until you kiss me," Amber said smirking.

"No way," Link said trying to break free. Amber yanked on his arm and he moved closer to her.

"Amber, let go of me," he ordered again. "I want to leave." Amber held on tighter. Link screamed a little from the pain her fingernails were causing because they were digging into his arm.

Tracy, Penny and Seaweed got to the party after seaweed had to quietly explain to his mom, Motormouth Maybelle, of where they were going. He stopped the car behind a truck. Tracy, Penny, and Seaweed all got out of the car an ran toward Amber's gate that led to her backyard. They stopped before reaching the gate.

"Go on, Tracy," Penny encouraged her. "We'll wait here."

"Are you sure?" Tracy asked nervously. Penny and Seaweed nodded and Tracy smiled. She unlocked the gate and walked away from them and around the corner.

"I'm telling you for the last time Link," Amber said not letting go. "Kiss me and I'll let you go."

"Never!" Link said trying to pull his arm free. Amber was just about to pull harder when she saw Tracy talking to one of her friends. Amber knew how to deal with Tracy and to break up her and Link. She pulled Link's arm harder and just before Tracy could stop him, he and Amber were kissing.

"No!" Tracy cried. Penny heard Tracy cry and her and Seaweed rushed into the party.

Link heard Tracy scream no and he shoved Amber's lips and her away from him. He looked over at Tracy who now had large tears coming down her cheeks.

"Tracy it's not what you think…," he began. Tracy closed her eyes quickly and more tears came down. She shook her head sadly at him, disappointed and yet hurt. She turned around and ran back around the corner, her eyes full of tears and Penny following close behind her.

"Hey cracker boy, is that how you white people show love? Last time I checked, you don't ditch your girl and kiss someone else. Oh. Wait. That's call cheating! Something your obviously good at!" Seaweed spat and stormed off after Penny and Tracy.

"Don't listen to him, Link. Black's are short tempered," Amber said; loudly so everyone could hear. Since Seaweed was the only black there, he quickly spun around and shouted.

"You know what Amber? Blacks are more loyal to their girls than you whites so shut up!" he then ran back around the corner and over to his car where he saw Penny sitting in the back with Tracy comforting her. Tracy was weeping and looked a mess.

"he ditched me for Amber!" Tracy sobbed getting tears on Penny's baby blue dress.

"He doesn't know what he's missing, Trace!" Penny said. Seaweed got in the drivers seat, started up the car and then headed to Tracy's house.

"Tracy, he's unloyal and cares about himself and himself only! It's been that way since I can remember," seaweed told her.

"You don't understand! He could've told me what he was doing and I would've let him go but he didn't! He went and kissed Amber right in front of me!" Tracy wailed.

"Don't worry, we won't let him in spitting distance of you or your house," Penny said proudly.

"Yep, and if he tries to get near you, I'm going to beat him stupid," Seaweed laughed.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Tracy said. She got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She ran up in to her house and quietly closed the door trying not to wake up her mom and dad. The lights were all off so she thought she was going to get away with going to a party and missing curfew.

Suddenly, the lights came on from inside the living room. Edna Turnblad got up off the chair and walked over to Tracy. Staring coldly at her daughter, she folded her arms.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad!" her mother began. "Where have you been? You had me worried-"

"Link kissed Amber," Tracy said and she bursted into tears. Edna ran over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, honey," she said. Tracy broke free of her mother's hug.

"I'll be fine," Tracy said wiping away her tears.

"I'm going to bed." Her mother nodded and tracy ran up the stairs and into her room.

Suddenly, as she got tp her room, her phone rang. She hesitated to pick it up but she did anyways. She sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?'

"Tracy, listen. Amber was just-"

"Link, I don't want to talk, heck, not ever!"

"No! I didn't know she was going to make a move! She had my arm-"

"link! We both know how she is and yet you still go to the party!"

"I had no idea she was having the party at her house!'

"you don't think that I was embarrassed? Everyone knows that you cheated on me!"

"I'm sorry!" Link cried his voice getting higher.

"Bye." Tracy hung up her phone and laid down on her bed putting her face into her pillow. She cried and cried until she fell asleep. Then she remembered, he would try and talk to her tomorrow at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tracy was woken up by her mother's shout from downstairs.

"Tracy, time for school!" she called.

"I'll be down soon!" Tracy called back and got off her bed. Since she fell asleep after crying for a while she didn't change into her pajamas. Tracy took off her dress, threw it down on the ground, and got on a new outfit. She put on a blue long sleeve shirt and demin pants. She really didn't care what she wore today. Tracy combed her hair, grabbed her backpack, opened her door, walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

She wasn't exactly hungry though her mother was busily making pancakes. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and left. She wasn't exactly excited about going to school today since almost everyone saw Link and Amber smooch. She walked out the door before her mother could say anything to her. As she walked to school, she noticed a car pulling up in front of her.

"Oh, no," Tracy groaned. Link got out pof his car and started to apologize until Amber stepped out and pushed her way to Tracy.

"I just wanted to say that you have no idea how much fun me and Link had last night." Amber smirked. Link watched her angrily but he looked over at Tracy.

"Really, well good luck to both of you," Tracy said bitterly.

"Tracy…you look good," Link said, but she wasn't listening.

Tracy pushed them aside and stormed off towards the school. When she arrived, Penny and Seaweed ran up to her and started to talk with her as they pushed her inside the school.

"Did you know that Link tried to get me to take him to your house last night? Luckily my mom (and hr force) got him to leave after she gave him a black eye!" Penny exclaimed.

"She what?" Tracy shouted. She hadn't noticed the black eye, or did she just not pay attention?

"Just kidding!" Penny laughed. "But she did punch him in the stomach."

"Wow, intense," Tracy said. When they walked into the school, no one dared to look at her, but only murmured to each other and laugh quietly.

"Amber started a rumor saying that you slapped Link," Seaweed mumbled under his breath.

"Figures," Tracy sighed. They arrived at Home EC, which was their first class.

"So did he call you?" Penny asked Tracy as they took their seats.

"Yes, and I hung up on him," Tracy said flatly.

"Way to show him who's boss, girl!" Seaweed exclaimed as he gave Tracy a high five. Just then Link passed by and tried to get near Tracy, but Seaweed pushed him to the side.

"Hey, let me talk to my girl!" Link insisted and he tried again. Seaweed pushed him again.

"I thought Amber was your girl," Seaweed said.

"I love Tracy, Seaweed, not Amber!" Link shouted.

"Then why did you kiss Amber?" Penny asked.

"Because I'm more cooler than that Tracy!" Amber growled as she walked next to Link and cuddled with him. Link tried to push her away, but Tracy had enough.

"Link, go ahead and be with you airhead because we're through!" she cried and ran off out of the room.

"TRACY, WAIT!" Link shouted after her. But she kept on running, tears sweeping down her face. She ran down the hall until she reached the corner and stopped there. Just then someone gently put their hand on her shoulder.

"Okay?" Little Inez asked.

"Nope. Link's acting like a jerk and Amber is acting like his girlfriend!" Tracy cried.

"Don't let her get to you, Tracy," Little Inez said as she walked with Tracy to Home EC. Tracy and Inez screamed when they reached near their classroom and saw Link and Seaweed fist fighting. They were throwing insults of each other.

"You jerk!"

"Me? You're the one who kissed someone other than your girlfriend you son-of-a-,"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Tracy shouted. The two boys stopped and stood up straight. Link and Seaweed both had bloody noses and Link had a bad cut on his left arm.

"How did this start?" Tracy demanded.

"Link said that Penny wasn't as pretty as anyone he knew so I got mad for him insultin' my girl!" Seaweed snapped as he threw Link to the side. Link was threw back against the lockers.

"I said she wasn't as pretty as Tracy that's all!" Link growled. Seaweed held up his fists but Tracy thought they were going to get at it again, and she skipped between them.

"Tracy, move unless you want to be in this fight too," Seaweed said growling and staring angrily at Link.

"Don't you dare tell Tracy to move!' link yelled. "She's just trying to get us to stop fighting like idiots!"

Tracy looked at Link and then at Seaweed but then quickly back at Link. "Look at you two," she said. "You guys could have been best of friends but instead you're hurting each other and luckily not killing each other."

Link loosened his anger on Seaweed and Seaweed lower his fists and loosened his anger also.

"I'm sorry Link," Seaweed finally said after a few minutes. "I guess I got upset and mad when you said Tracy was prettier than Penny."

He sighed and continued, "I guess they're both beautiful girls."

Penny and Tracy smiled and Penny walked over to Tracy and stood next to her.

Link sighed and looked at Tracy and Penny. He winked at Tracy and then walked over to Seaweed.

"I'm sorry too, dude," he said. He held out his hand and seaweed shook it. They gave each other a quick hug before letting each other go so they can take care of their noses and sores they gave each other.

Penny led them to the nurse office and as Link followed Seaweed and Penny, he quickly stared back at Tracy, smiled and then followed them into the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Link laid on the bed in the nurse's office and while holding his arm. It was cut pretty bad but the nurse said she would be back to clean and take care of it. He was reading the posters around the room when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Link shouted. Tracy opened the door to the office and walked inside.

"Tracy? What are you doing here?" Link asked confused. She closed the door and walked over to Link and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I think we need to talk," she said as she grabbed the bandage wrap and started to unwrap it. Link held out his arm and Tracy started to wrap the bandage wrap around it.

"Listen, Trace, I…," Link began.

"I know. Amber kissed you not the other way around," Tracy said interrupting him.

"How did you know that?"Link asked.

"I made Brad tell me," Tracy answered using a large paper clip to hold the end of the bandage wrap to the rest of it. When she was done, Link took his arm and looked it over.

"Thanks," he said and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand in his. "Listen," he started. "I know what I did was wrong but Amber did kiss me."

Tracy nodded understanding.

"But she also hurt me," link added.

"What?"

Link carefully rolled up his other arm's sleeve and stuck it out for Tracy to see. There, not a quarter away from his elbow was a red dark hand print on his arm.

"Amber did that to you?" she asked grabbing his arm and examining it carefully.

"Yeah," he said. "Right before you came. It really hurt that day and when I got home I put ice on it."

"Well, It still looks bad," Tracy said letting go of his arm. He rolled his sleeve back down.

"Yeah, I know."

"We need to give her a little payback for doing that to you," Tracy said smiling.

"Wait a minute," Link said. "You still want to help me. After all I did?"

"Well, yeah," Tracy told him. "I mean we're still boyfriend and girlfriend right?" she asked.

"But what you said before-""I know. I can say the most stupid things though. I know that I sometimes don't mean what I say," Tracy explained.

"It really looked like you meant it," Link sighed. Tracy grabbed his hand in hers and wrapped her fingers with his.

"But I didn't mean it," she said. He looked at her their faces are close to toughing.

"What I said I didn't mean. Being rude its definitely not like me. Link, I'm in love with you. It's hard but it's true. Can't we just stay together for now?" Tracy told him wholeheartedly.

"Do you mean get rid of Amber?' link asked.

"Yes I do," Tracy stated.

"If you want I'll do it for you."

The two hugged each other. Then they let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes. Link took his right hand and touched Tracy's face. Then Tracy put her hand on his face. Their heads moved closer toward each other and before Tracy knew it, they were kissing.

Penny and Seaweed were in the other room watching Tracy and Link French kiss.

"I guess they're back together," Penny said to Seaweed watching Link and Tracy. Seaweed smiled at Penny and used his hand and touched her face. Suddenly, they too, were kissing.

"No!" Amber screamed.

Penny and Seaweed stopped kissing and turned to look at Amber. She was standing at the doorway watching Tracy and Link French kiss through the in and out mirror.

"He's suppose to be kissing me!" she screamed stomping over to Penny and Seaweed and shoving them out of the way so she could stand in the middle of them.

Penny growled at Amber and got out of her chair. Seaweed grabbed a glass of water that was on a stand next to him and handed it over to Penny. Amber was angrily banging on the glass mirror trying to get Link and Tracy's attention. This, of course, didn't work.

Penny, who thought of a great payback for kissing her best friend's boyfriend, took the clod glass of water and raised it over Amber's head. Amber, who was staring at Link and Tracy, noticed the reflection of the glass above her head.

She turned and looked coldly at Penny.

"You wouldn't," she growled. Penny gave her a devious smile before dumping the glass of water on top of Amber's head.

"Ahhhhhhh! You little witch!" Amber cried as water dripped down from her hair and onto the marble floor. She stomped out of the room and out into the hallway, her makeup ruined and her outfit soaking wet.

Seaweed and Penny laughed and laughed until they saw Tracy and Link coming back into the room.

"What're you guys laughing for?" Link asked as he held Tracy's hand in his own their fingers interlocked.

"Oh, nothin'. Let's just say Amber just had her payback," Penny giggled slapping a high five with Seaweed. Link and Tracy smiled. They were lucky to have such good friends. Tracy, Link, Penny and Seaweed all left the nurse's office. Link was quite happy to have Tracy back as his girlfriend again, for now anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Man I scrubbed my hair so hard last night I though I wasn't going to get that water out of it," Amber complained as she sat down at her desk in Home Ec.

"Amber," Brad said sitting behind her. "It was just water."

"So what. It was dirty water," Amber said scowling. "Anyways, we need to come up with another plan."

"Yeah, I know," Brad agreed. "Plan A sucked. I think we need to try plan B."

Amber nodded and opened her cooking notebook to the last page. In the top of the page was written in bolded letters **PLAN B**.

Outside in the hallway, Tracy was at her locker getting her book and notebook for Home Ec. Link didn't drive her to school today because his car broke down, so Tracy walked. She looked around for Link and finally, saw him talking to his friend Mike. She looked closely at the guys talking and noticed Link holding a small black velvet box and showing Mike what was inside.

She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror on the door of her locker. Her hair was up in its usual style, she had her favorite hair band in and she was wearing a white shirt with a scarlet pink skirt.

"Tracy!" called Penny running through students and over to her. "Look! Look, what Seaweed gave me!" Tracy looked at her best friend with a smile. Penny's hair was in pigtails but sweat was running down her forehead.

Tracy shook her head and looked down at Penny's hand which was shown in front of her. There on her ring finger was a friendship ring.

"A ring?" Tracy asked. "You do know that that's not a engagement ring right?"

"Well, or course I do," Penny said. "But it's a friendship ring!" Tracy grabbed Penny's hand and overlooked the ring. It was a friendship ring! Penny was so lucky that Seaweed would get her this special gift.

She hugged her best friend and turned back to her locker. Link was right behind Tracy but Penny talked to him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked Link. He nodded before Penny ran over to Seaweed, hugged him before they walked into class. Link went over to the lockers next to Tracy and leaned against while she grabbed her notebook.

"So are we still on for our study date tonight since I kind of missed the other day?" Link asked.

"Of course," Tracy said closing her locker and putting her lock on it. She turned and looked at Link. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back before they pulled away. The Link grabbed her hand and they walked into Home Ec. just as the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Come on Tracy!" called Link from the inside of his car in front of the school. He honked his horn a couple of times before Tracy came out of the school.

Tracy opened the door and got in next to Link.

"Okay Trace," Penny said. "Now just remember to call me after the study date."

"Yes Penny" Tracy promised. "I promise i will call you after the date."

"Good," said Penny with a smile.

"Hey Link" Seaweed said standing next to Penny. Link looked at him. "Have fun." He winked.

Link laughed. "You can bet on that man" Link said. Tracy looked at Link and then at Seaweed. Something was going on. She rolled up her window as Link started to drive down the road.

"You know something was going on between you and Seaweed, don't you?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah" Link said. "Your point?"

"So, what was going on?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, that was nothing, babe. We were just joking around" Link answered her as he took his hand off the steering wheel and grabbed Tracy's hand in his. He interlocked their fingers and she blushed and smiled.

Tracy gave him a look. He looked back at her.

"We were joking around Trace. I wouldn't lie to you" Link said.

"I know" said Tracy. "It just looked like something was going on between you and Seaweed and I was just curious. That's all."

"I know, hon, but seriously. We were just joking around," Link said.

"Okay," Tracy said. She didn't believe Link and she knew that something was going on between Seaweed and Link but she didn't want to bother with it anymore. She was just curious and still is. 'I wonder if they're keeping something from me?' she thought. 'Even if they were, Link would tell me when he is ready. He tells me everything.'

Link drove the car to the side of the road when he reached the Hardy Har Hut and Tracy's house. He parked the car and turned off the ignition. Then he looked at Tracy and smiled. She looked back at him, smiling also. Then they leaned in and kissed. To Tracy, kissing Link was like putting your lips on melted marshmallows that were on top of your large cup of hot chocolate on a cold winters night in front of a warm fire and wrapped up in a blanket with the person you love.

And to Link, well kissing Tracy was the most amazing thing in the whole world. He loved kissing her and feeling her soft velvet lips on his own. It sent warm fuzzy feelings through him and he liked the feeling, a lot. He would kiss Tracy until the day he dies. They stopped kissing and got out of Link's car.

Tracy opened the door to her home and she and Link walked inside. Tracy walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the basket that was on the table.

"Um...Trace, i got to use the bathroom," Link slightly lied. He pointed up the stairs that he knew led to the restroom. "I'll be right back."

"Okay" Tracy said. "I will meet you in my bedroom." Link nodded and walked up the stairs. He stared at the pictures that were mounted on the walls as he did so. He stopped at the top step and looked at a picture of Tracy. She was wearing the same exact dress that she wore the night of the pageant. He took his hand and used his fingers to touch Tracy's face. He sighed and continued up the stairs till he reached the bathroom. He closed the door and then looked at the mirror above the sink.

He winked at himself in the mirror. He did look good. His hair was perfect especially the little curl that he also had in front of his forehead. He uses so much hairspray on his hair just so that it would be perfect.

But then, something was bugging him. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Tracy, I love you. Will you marry me?" he said in front of the mirror. Then he shook his head. "Nah too short." Link spent most of his savings on Tracy's engagement ring. He wanted the day that he would ask Tracy to marry him to be perfect. He didn't want anything to be ruined and he wanted it to the be the greatest night of their lives. But he was having a hard time on how he was going to ask Tracy to marry him. How is he suppose to say it? Well, he knew that he didn't want to be nervous and have the words come out as stutters or mumbles. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Okay, how bout this," he said. "Tracy, we have been together for quite a while now and being with you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me-" he stopped short because he heard a knock on the door.

"Link?" Tracy asked from out in the hallway.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Trace" Link replied back. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay" Tracy said. She walked away from the bathroom door and opened the door to her room. Link sighed again and stared at himself in the mirror. Then he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked back into the hallway and then into Tracy's bedroom. Tracy was sitting on her bed overlooking her notes when Link walked inside her room.

He walked over to tracy's mirror that was covered with pictures of him all around it.

"Hey Trace?" he asked looking at al of the pictures. "Where did you get all of these pictures of me?"

Tracy looked up from her notes and sat her notebook on her bed. She got up off her bed and walked over to him.

"I got most of these from school year books," Tracy said looking at the pictures. "I cut them out with a pair of my moms scissors i also got some of these from the newspaper that daddy bought and a couple of other things."

"Oh. Cool," said Link. He smiled at Tracy and she smiled and blushed.

"I guess i have had a huge crush on you for a long time," said Tracy.

"Really?" said Link.

"Really,"

They kissed. "Well we better get started on studying. I want you to ace Mr. Brigs science test tomorrow," said Link as he grabbed Tracy's hand and they walked over to her bed. They sat down and grabbed their notebooks.

"I doubt i will pass. I hate science" said tracy.

"You will pass. With me studying with you i know you will pass," Link said with a grin.

"I don't think i will pass, especially with you trying to help me. You'll distract me" Tracy said as another blush rose to her cheeks. Link smirked and kissed her blushing cheek.

"I distract you do i?" he teased with a smirk. "So, tell me Miss Tracy how i distract you." He laid down on her bed and looked up at her, a smirk on his face and waiting for a response from the blushing teenage girl next to him.

"well, um, I'm not going to tell you," Tracy said.

"Yes you will," said Link moving closer to her. He took his hand and ran it up her arm. she blushed and his touch sent quivers up her spine. He grinned liking that his touch made her do that.

"No I-i won't" Tracy said stuttering as his hand moved to her neck and then face. She turned to look at him and their faces were only inches away.

"Yes you will" he breathed in her ear. He sucked her earlobe in his mouth and she closed her eyes in content. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be studying?" they heard a voice say. Tracy and Link pulled away from each other and looked at tracy's mom, Edna, who was standing in the doorway holding a big basket full of clothes.

"Mama" said tracy, surprised to see her mom home early. "Your home early."

"Yes i am" said Edna. "And i see your not studying for that test you have tomorrow." She gave Tracy a look.

"We were studying, Mrs. Turnblad," Link said interrupting Tracy from answering her mother. Edna and Tracy looked at him. "We just got done studying and now we are just taking a break."

Tracy smiled and Link and then nodded toward her mother. "Yeah. we are just taking a break, Ma," said Tracy.

"Well, either way, study. No goofing off or you, Mr. Larkin, will not be here after school for a week," said edna in a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am" said Link.

"So, mama, how did daddy's appointment go?" asked tracy.

"Oh, it went wonderful. The doctor said your father has a very strong heart and he is very healthy at his age" Edna told them. Tracy grinned.

"That's good," said Tracy.

"Yes it is. I'm so happy for your father," said edna. She started to leave the room but then turned back around and looked at Tracy and Link. "Oh and Link, we saw your mother when we stopped at a store. She said that she wanted you home soon. Said that you had some chores that need to be done" Edna said.

Link looked at his watch.

"Yeah i should get going," said Link. "I do have some chores that i promised my mom that i would do," He stood up from the bed and gathered his books around. He placed them in his bookbag and then placed his book bag over his shoulder. Tracy stood up as well.

"Do you have to go now?" Tracy asked Link.

"Yeah I'm sorry babe. I will see you in the morning. And in the morning i will give you a pop quiz on what you studied" Link said.

"Okay Link" said tracy. They kissed.

"I love you trace" said Link.

"I love you too Link" said tracy. Then Link left the room and the house.

"I love that boy, but if you fail this test I'm going to be after both your hides," Edna said to Tracy.

"Okay mama" Tracy said.

Edna left the room and Tracy started studying. Then after she ate she called penny and told her about the date. Then she got ready for bed and fell asleep.


End file.
